


L'elfo del ramingo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe elfico [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e one-shot sulla Legolas/Aragorn.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Principe elfico [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310534
Kudos: 8





	1. Treccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Aragorn/Legolas: «Mi fai una treccia?»

Treccia

Legolas chinò il capo in avanti, arrossendo.

“Estel” sussurrò con un filo di voce, in elfico.

Aragorn alzò lo sguardo, era intento a servire del vino elfico nei calici di entrambi.

“Ti piacciono ancora i miei capelli?” domandò Legolas. Il suo arco e la sua faretra erano abbandonati su un divanetto.

Aragorn si allontanò dal tavolo e si massaggiò il mento squadrato, lì dove stava crescendo la folta barba.

“Certo” sussurrò.

Legolas si accomodò su una sedia e s’indicò i capelli color dell’oro.

“Mi fai una treccia?” chiese.

Aragorn si sistemò una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchi e recuperò un laccio, sorridendo.

Gli rispose: “Con piacere”. Notò che la punta aguzza delle orecchie di Legolas era diventata vermiglia.

Passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, sentendoli morbidi.

Legolas mormorò: “So che questo non è esattamente qualcosa che si fa in una cena romantica”. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando le lucciole che si posavano sulle pareti, illuminando il luogo. “All’inizio ho pensato di suonare l’arpa per te, ma avrai sentito melodie anche più belle delle mie in gioventù. Poi…”. Iniziò ad enumerare.

Aragorn lo fermò, dicendogli: “In realtà, è un regalo che apprezzo molto. Mi ha sempre rilassato.

Adoravo quelle mattine in cui me lo lasciavi fare”.

“Felice ti sia piaciuta l’idea, allora” disse Legolas. Gli sorrise grato, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi erano liquide.

“La prossima volta, però, voglio sentirti suonare”. Aggiunse Aragorn.

“A patto che canti nell’esecuzione. Adoro la tua voce” ammise Legolas.


	2. Un’immortalità senza te non ha senso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone"  
> Prompt:  
> 7 - Eternal Life!AU (Smetti di invecchiare a vent’anni e vivi fino a che non incontri la tua anima gemella, solo allora riprendi a invecchiare)

Un’immortalità senza te non ha senso

Su un lungo tavolo di vetro era posata una freccia d’oro.

Legolas la fissava intensamente.

< Tutto questo è colpa della missiva pregna di minacce che ha mandato mio padre > rifletté.

“Ha ragione tuo padre. Se tu mi uccidessi adesso, potresti continuare a vivere una vita immortale” disse Aragorn.

Legolas rispose: “Estel, non se ne parla. A quel punto vivrei una vita a metà”.

< Preferisco affrontare un singolo momento con te che mille ere da solo > pensò.

“Però vivresti” ribatté Aragorn, indurendo il tono.

Legolas si alzò in piedi.

“Per me il discorso non ha senso di essere fatto" disse.

< Come se potessi mai avere il cuore anche solo di pensare di ferirti > pensò.

Aragorn serrò un pugno.

“Non puoi chiuderlo così, con qualche parola” sussurrò roco. Si voltò e vide che l’elfo stava raggiungendo un sedile di marmo, su cui si trovava un cuscino di raso rosso. Vi si accomodò ed iniziò a suonare un’arpa in ciliegio.

Aragorn posò il pugno sul tavolo. “Lo vedo che t’indebolisci ogni giorno.

La bellezza dei tuoi vent’anni non era mai sfiorita prima che i tuoi occhi si posassero su di me”.

La melodia dell’arpa risuonò per la sala, mischiandosi al rumore dell’acqua delle schiumanti cascate che, in vivaci rivoli, scivolavano lungo le pareti.

Legolas aveva iniziato a cantare.

Aragorn sorrise ed inconsciamente si unì a qualche accordo. La sua voce era mascolina, ma dolce e risuonava mischiandosi perfettamente con quella dell’elfo.

I suoni delle loro voci e quelli naturali si confondevano, in un piacevole riverbero.

Legolas smise di cantare e sospirò.

“Davvero non comprendi quanto sia importante per me il nostro legame?” domandò. Fissò Aragorn negli occhi, il ramingo si voltò, arrossendo.

< In questi momenti ho voglia di ricominciare a fumare erba-pipa, ma so che lo innervosirei soltanto di più. Odio la puzza di fumo > pensò.

Legolas spiegò: “Il giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto ho capito che l’attesa era finita.

Avevo infine trovato il mio senso.

La gioia che avevo provato fino a quel momento era stata effimera. Ogni emozione era a metà, come se fosse riflessa in uno specchio. Nascosta da un maleficio come quello che circonda Gran Burrone”.

“Nel mio cuore albera la debolezza degli uomini, nel tuo la purezza degli elfi.

Come posso essere così importante per te?” domandò Aragorn, con voce grave.

< Il suo canto era quasi riuscito a placare il tormento del mio cuore. Ho sete di rassicurazioni, sento il bisogno che mi rassicuri.

Posso affrontare migliaia di orchi, decine di nemici e terribili battaglie. Però non posso superare da solo i timori del mio animo > pensò.

“Ti giudichi sempre troppo duramente. Non vedi i tuoi tanti pregi che riempiono la mia vita di gioia” ribatté Legolas.

< Mio padre è la dimostrazione che può albergare anche l’odio nel cuore di un elfo. Lui è stato divorato dalle fiamme delle viverne e anche la sua anima sembra esserne uscita dilaniata > pensò. Si alzò e raggiunse l’umano, sedendosi sulle sue ginocchia.

“Non puoi farti carico delle colpe dei tuoi avi. Sei stupendo per me” ribatté.

Aragorn gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò.

< Se mi sei accanto, mi sento degno di essere re. Desidero ardentemente di starti accanto, ma mi risulta terribile accorciare la tua splendida esistenza > ammise a se stesso.


	3. Acidità elfica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Signore degli anelli:  
> Legolas x Aragorn  
> Aragorn, durante un viaggio a sud, incontra una giovane donna molto interessata a lui, ma Legolas si ritrova con una gelosia ingestibile che lo fa diventare peggio di Severus Piton nei giorni no.

Acidità elfica

Aragorn gettò a terra la canna da pesca e si voltò di scatto.

“Si può sapere cos’hai in questi giorni?” domandò secco, corrugando la fronte.

Legolas era seduto alle pendici di un albero e fissava con interesse una foglia.

“Assolutamente niente. Noi elfi non siamo soggetti alle emozioni come voi umani” disse con tono acido.

Aragorn si passò la mano tra i capelli castani.

“Non si direbbe”.

“Non è colpa mia di cosa credi ‘tu’ Estel” rispose Legolas in elfico.

Aragorn schioccò la lingua sul palato, domandandogli: “Da quando quella giovane si è unita al nostro viaggio…”.

Legolas gli lanciò uno sguardo in tralice.

“Intendi la dolce fanciulla che ti ha spiato mentre facevi il bagno nel fiume? La stessa che si è dimostrato un peso a cui hai dovuto salvare un paio di volte la vita?

Stai forse insinuando che io possa avere un qualsiasi motivo di astio nei suoi confronti?” domandò, rendendo la voce più profonda.

Aragorn lo vide lasciar cadere la foglia con una smorfia dipinta sul volto.

< Quando vuole, si dimostra insopportabile quanto suo padre nei giorni no > pensò.

“Forse se non ti lamentassi di ogni cosa facendomi scappare ogni pesce, non penserai che hai motivi di astio” borbottò.

< Se quella demente osa di nuovo farti qualche avance, giuro che le faccio notare che possiedi un’età umana più consona ad essere il padre di suo padre, piuttosto che un amante > si ripromise Legolas.


	4. Mente violata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: #6hcfanfictionschallenge  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> Personaggio: Legolas  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ2fQhrhIKA; Lonely Ichinose.  
> What-if

Mente violata

Legolas saltò tra due orchi, decapitò il primo e, senza farsi colpire, si girò con un gesto fluido e conficcò la spada sotto la spalla del secondo.

Scivolò lungo il pavimento, evitando lo schizzo di sangue, sistemò le spade gemelle a x sulla sua schiena. Continuando a scivolare, estrasse l’arco e lo utilizzò per colpire mortalmente gli orchetti con le sue frecce uno dopo l’altro. Li raggiungeva alla gola, all’occhio, nelle orecchie o nel centro della fronte, trapassandogli una parte di cervello.

Si rialzò in piedi, innumerevoli nemici erano abbandonati sul pavimento della sala.

“Estel!” gridò, risalendo le scalinate.

Aragorn stava abbandonato contro una colonna, seduto per terra. Le gambe aperte, le braccia ricadevano inerti, il suo capo era piegato leggermente in avanti e i suoi occhi erano spenti.

Alle sue spalle il Palantir brillava, mostrando il grande occhio avvolto dalle fiamme. A guardarlo da vicino si vedeva che era una membrana infuocata con all’interno una figura longilinea e incoronata, completamente oscura.

Legolas raggiunse Aragorn e lo scosse.

“Estel, Estel torna da me” lo implorò.

Aragorn si aggrappò a lui, poggiandogli la testa contro il petto, mentre i suoi occhi riprendevano colore.

“’Lui’ cerca di entrare nella mia testa. Cerca la debolezza della mia gente” esalò.

Legolas lo prese in braccio e lo sollevò, correndo verso l’uscita.

“Non la troverà” disse con decisione.

< Devo trovare Mithrandir. Solo lui può aiutarlo > pensò.

Aragorn esalò: “No-non lasciare che… mi vinca”.

“Il grande occhio non ti avrà” giurò Legolas.


End file.
